


panic

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/246798.html</p></blockquote>





	panic

Dom sweats when he's nervous. The accelerating pumping of his heart becomes like a bellows to feed the heat that washes under his skin, splinters his bones into charcoal. The phrase 'cold feet' has never made much sense to him.

He's in the back of a stationary cab when the smell of stale cigarette smoke alerts him to the fact that his life has in fact become a traffic jam. The cabdriver's stereo sounds like it's broadcasting from inside a small metal tin, static and cheesy German folksongs compressing his life down like a concertina and the metal-and-vinyl stickystained walls of the car suddenly seem quick close and cloying andnoreally he has to get out _now_.

Outside smells like burning onions and mustard and exhaust fumes that make him choke, and the disharmonic sound of car horns fills the air around him like dead leaves whirling in a hurricane. Elijah's given him his credit card to buy groceries (_no one checks signatures in new york, dom, just **go**_) so he fumbles in his pockets for as much loose change as possible to drop through the driver's window; a new horn joining the cacophony as he struggles to the sidewalk.

Elijah's head jerks up in surprise when Dom opens the door, Dom's chest heaving more in panic than from stretching up four flights of stairs. There are boxes strewn all over the floor around Elijah like planets, some of them open and gutted with their contents spread around him. The way he's kneeling reminds Dom of that first time, and the memory of grass stains makes his stomach clench more than his heart this time.

Elijah's eyes wander curiously over Dom's face, his body, to where his fists curl emptily by his hips. "What happened? Did you get lost? I thought I said to get a cab?"

"I can't do this anymore," Dom says, releasing his held breath explosively, shoulders slumping.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/246798.html


End file.
